


Be Mine

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Collars, Connor has a pussy don’t ask me why, Dom/sub, He’s called Richard, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Petplay, Polyamory, Robot Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Top RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: It’s Connor’s first time as Richard’s obedient pet, and he finds himself rather suited to the role. He’s a little surprised that Gavin is so eager to be submissive.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write smut, but my friend Simon and I have been talking about reed1700 nonstop lately, and this popped into my head...

Connor’s eyes flutter shut, his head tilting as Richard’s hand lifts his chin upwards. He doesn’t bother to hold back the breathy, needy sigh that escapes his parted lips.

“You are exquisite,” Richard says.

The praise gives Connor a jolt of arousal. He must look like quite the image, kneeling down with a collar around his neck, Richard’s hand pulling his leash taught.

His eyes open once again as Richard lets go, looking to where his master has shifted his attention to.

Gavin seems just as desperate beside him, if not more. Richard grabs Gavin’s chin in a similar way to how he had with Connor, lifting his head up slightly. 

He watches master’s inspecting eyes drift across Gavin’s body. Though he misses their master’s touch, it’s worth it to see Gavin bite down on his lip to keep from making noise.

“Stop that, dear,” their master says, thumb running across Gavin’s lips. “I want to hear you.”

“Y-yes master,” says Gavin, following the command.

“You’ve been a surprisingly good boy, Gavin. Is it because of Connor? Do you want to show how good you are to him?”

After a moment, Gavin nods, looking over at Connor. The lustful look in his eyes only makes Connor more eager.

“I want you to be a good example. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes master.”

“Kneel in front of me.”

Gavin shifts until he’s centered in front of Richard, awaiting further commands. Connor is genuinely surprised at how obedient Gavin is - he’d expected the man to put up more of a fight.

Richard unclips his leash, setting it to the side. Then he unzips his pants, pulling his cock from his boxers.

“Now suck.”

Gavin is on him immediately, pressing open-mouthed kisses to their master’s cock. He takes his time, tongue carefully licking around the head. 

Richard clenches his fist, clearly trying to keep his cool. The other hand cards into Gavin’s hair encouragingly.

Connor struggles to keep himself still, knowing that he’ll be punished if he touches himself without their master’s permission. His fingernails dig into the palm of his hand, skin peeling back at the pressure. 

Gavin’s head bobs back and forth as he sucks Richard off, seeming to enjoy it himself. Richard’s hips buck into Gavin’s mouth, and he makes a choking sound. After a moment of recovering, he continues as before, chin covered in spit.

It looks humiliating, to be  _ used. _ Connor wants it more than anything. He wants to be Richard’s good boy.

He can’t help the whine that escapes as he watches. Richard looks over to him, attention caught by his other pet.

“Are you enjoying watching this?”

Connor nods enthusiastically. Richard tugs at Gavin’s hair, pulling him off his cock.

“Would you like to join him?”

Once again, Connor nods, knowing he must look desperate.

“Come here.”

He moves closer on his knees, shoulder bumping lightly against Gavin’s as he settles before their master.

Richard pets his hair, and Connor leans into the soft touch.

“Alright, get to work, both of you.”

Connor isn’t entirely sure what he’s meant to do, but Gavin leads by example, licking a stripe up their master’s dick. Following Gavin’s movement, Connor leans forward and drags his tongue against it.

They continue like that for a while, Gavin showing Connor what to do, and Connor following his example perfectly.

To both their surprise, Richard stops them again.

He takes a pause before saying, “I’m going to fuck your throat, Connor.”

_ “Yes, _ yes master,” Connor says.

He shifts once again until he’s right in front of Richard. He can feel Gavin’s eyes on him.

Connor opens his mouth, ready to take his master’s cock.

Richard grabs the hair at the nape of his neck and rams in. Connor has no gag reflex, so he just lets Richard fuck in and out of him without protest. The sensors in his mouth come to life with pleasure, and he moans.

It doesn’t take much longer for Richard to spill inside his mouth, Connor’s reflexes making him automatically swallow. Slowly, Richard pulls out, petting Connor’s hair.

“You’ve been such a good boy. Both of you have. You’ve earned a reward.”

They both wait impatiently for what their reward will be. He can only hope it brings the release Connor is aching for.

“Come up onto the bed.”

They both scramble up, sitting down beside their master on either side.

“Connor, lay down.”

He does as he’s told, laying on his back against the bed, a pillow under his head. Connor spreads his legs a little as well, hoping to please Richard.

His master smiles, “You’re a little slut, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, I am, master.”

Richard kneels between Connor’s legs, one finger dipping between the folds of his pussy. Connor gasps, hips stuttering with the pressure. It’s so good, but  _ it’s not enough. _

“P-please.”

Richard smirks, putting the same finger up to Connor’s mouth. He parts his lips, letting his master’s fingers slide in. He moans softly around them as Richard covers them in Connor’s saliva.

When he pulls them out, the first one goes to Connor’s entrance. He’s already so wet that the finger slides easily in.

The finger thrusts in and out of him, so good, but still not nearly enough. Richard adds a second, the stretch of his fingers making Connor gasp softly.

When the third enters as well, Connor can’t help the involuntary stutter of his hips. Richard holds him down with his free hand, preventing his hips from moving again.

His master pulls the fingers out, and Connor whines at the loss of friction.

He can see Richard turn to Gavin, and feels sad that he’s lost his master’s attention as well.

“I want you to fuck him.”

This gives Connor pause, feeling surprised that Richard won’t fuck Connor himself. Gavin, however, shows no hesitation as he climbs to the center of the bed, right between Connor’s legs.

He feels his own excitement rise as Richard squirts lube into Gavin’s hand. The man strokes himself with it, moaning at his own touch. It makes Connor squirm, wanting so badly to have Gavin inside him.

Once he’s properly prepared, Gavin grabs Connor’s legs and wraps them around his waist, lining up his cock with Connor’s entrance.

Richard grabs Connor’s hand, removing the skin from his own. Connor follows suit, their hands glowing as they connect. He gives Richard a confused look.

“I want to feel Gavin fucking you,” he explains.

Connor shivers with the thought of being connected to Richard as he’s thoroughly fucked. He entwines their fingers, Richard gently kissing the back of his hand.

Slowly, Gavin pushes in, and Connor clutches the sheets beneath him with his free hand. Richard moans, his own cock hard again.

Gavin stops once he’s bottomed out, allowing Connor to grow accustomed to the fullness for a moment. Since he’s an android, Gavin wastes no more time in pulling out and thrusting back into him.

Connor’s legs tighten around Gavin’s body, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Gavin increases his pace steadily, until his hips are snapping against Connor.

Through his connection, he can feel Richard touching himself, and it only increases his pleasure.

Gavin leans down and sucks at the exposed skin of Connor’s neck. He grips the man’s shoulder tightly, watching the light of his flickering LED dance across Gavin’s skin.

His fingers pressing into Connor’s pussy, Gavin rubs his clit in time with his thrusts. It makes Connor’s toes curl, his vocal processor only letting out static. He can feel himself getting close, just before the precipice of ecstasy.

He’s clutching Richard’s hand, trying to speak.

“M-m-master?”

“What is it, my love?”

“Can-can-can I cum, p-please?”

Richard kisses Connor deeply, their connection replaying the echoes of sensation across their lips.

“You may.”

With his master’s permission, Connor finally peaks, throwing his head back with a loud moan as Gavin fucks him through it. Through his haze, he feels Gavin cum inside him, and Richard following soon after.

Richard lets go of his hand, pressing a soft kiss to Connor’s forehead. He feels someone curl up next to him, one arm around his waist.

A minute later, he feels the bed dip, and gentle hands wipe him clean. With his exhausted state, he quickly drifts into sleep mode.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t write smut all that often, but I hope y’all enjoyed regardless.


End file.
